Promises
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set pre-series. Alex's taking care of his mother, but then tragedy strikes when he leaves her alone for ten minutes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Warning: Abuse and suicide.

Eight year old Alex Karev had another important job besides school: Taking care of his mother.

Alex's father James wasn't very nice. James hurt his mother and Alex. Alex didn't like it any time. His mother wasn't healthy.

"I'm going out," James screamed at his son.

"Momma's sick," Alex whispered. James rolled his eyes.

"Annie, you need to get better," James yelled. Annie just sobbed.

Alex had been taking care of his mother since he was four years old. He didn't mind. He was doing a good job.

James left the house, slamming the door.

"Baby, can you come help?" Antoinette Karev asked her son.

"Sure, Mom," Alex called.

He wrung out the wet washcloth and went into his mom and dad's room.

"I don't feel so good, Baby," Annie told Alex.

"You're going to be okay," Alex assured her.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Annie sobbed.

"I'll take care of you," Alex promised.

"I love you," Annie cried to her son.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Can I have a bath?" Annie asked Alex.

"Of course, Mom. I'll be right back."

Alex went to his parents' bedroom and started filling up the bathtub.

"The bath will make you feel better, Momma."

Annie sobbed. "Nothing can make me feel better, Baby."

"Don't talk like that, Mom."

Antoinette was practically catatonic as Alex helped her to the bathroom and into the bathroom.

"You're such a good boy," she crooned.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

Three days later, James left after hurting both his son and wife. Despite the fact that Alex was limping from a now sprained ankle, he had to take of Annie. She wasn't making sense when she talked.

"You need to be good," Annie warned her son.

"I am good, Mom. I'm going to give you a bath now. It'll make you feel better."

Annie let out a sob.

After Alex drew up the bath, he helped his mother in and sat down at the edge. When the phone rang in the kitchen, Alex was torn between answering it and staying with his mother. The phone call could be important, but his mother was more important.

"I'll be fine," Annie promised her son.

Alex went to answer the phone, and was only gone for ten minutes.

When he came back, Annie's wrists were bleeding. A lot.

"Momma, what'd you do?" asked the shocked Alex.

"I fixed things," Annie told her son.

"I'm gonna go call 911."

"Sit with me, baby."

"You need help, Mom."

"It's too late, Alex."

"Stay awake, Mom," he cried.

"I love you, my sweet little boy."

Alex watched in horror as his mother's eyes closed.

"Wake up, Mommy," he cried.

Annie didn't answer him.

"Mommy, wake up," Alex wept.

Alex climbed into the bathtub with the now red water and held his mother.

He was still sitting there when James returned five hours later.

Despite the fact that he hated his wife and son, James was horrified.

"What happened?" James asked Alex.

"I was only gone for a minute. When I come back, Mommy was bleeding. I didn't mean to kill her, Daddy."

James quickly called 911, and the EMTS took Alex to the hospital and Antoinette to the morgue.

Alex was found to be in shock, but it was treated. He was admitted overnight for observation.

"Everything's going to be okay," James assured his son.

"I'm going to do better next time," a still in shock Alex told his father.

"What are you talking about?" asked the concerned James.

"I'm going to be better next time," Alex repeated. James got chills down his spine.

Alex had vowed to do a better job next time, but James wasn't sure what that meant.

Years later, Alex would fall in love with a woman who suffered a nervous breakdown and tried to kill herself.

Alex didn't do better. The only thing he did better was letting her go to a psychiatric facility.

He would be broken by his failure, but Alex would get helped through it. He finally broke down over his mother's death.

Alex's life had come full circle.

He didn't want it to.

As he sat on the bed sobbing, being comforted by Izzie, Alex remembered the night his mother had killed herself.

This time, he vowed not to help out anyone mentally ill again unless they were a patient.

He kept that promise.

The End

* * *

I came up with this idea after re-watching the Alex yells at Izzie about how he's done this before scene and the Alex sobs on the bed scene.

Please review so I know what you think. It helps me become a better writer.


End file.
